Pokemon Learning League Volcanic Eruptions
by Storalwhit
Summary: In this one, Ash and the gang are on their way to Mt. Chimney to take a new Cable car that'll take them to Forina (yes, the one from the 6th movie). Once they get to the top, they look around for a bit. All the while, something big is about to happen. Note: what is the "big thing" that's going to happen? Read it and find out.


Pokemon Learning League

Volcanic Eruptions

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

_(Episode opens with Serena, Cilan, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Clemont, Bonnie and Dedenne walking along through Route 112 on a clear blue afternoon with some clouds in the sky and no breeze. The Sun is beating down. Serena speaks to Ash.)_

Serena: So, Ash, how are we going to get to Forina from here?

Ash: Oh, we're going to go up Mt. Chimney to get there.

Serena: All right, but how?

Ash: I heard that they added a new Cable Car that'll take us there.

Iris: Speaking of Forina, Ash, is it really a nice place?

Ash: Yes, it is, iris.

Cilan: Are there many kinds of Pokemon living there?

Ash: Oh, there are a lot of them. You guys are going to be in for a treat.

Pikachu: Pika, Pika.

Bonnie _(excited)_: I can't wait!

Dedenne: Dede.

_(They come to a forest and start going down it. The leaves on many of the trees are in different colors and others have lost all of theirs. Minutes later, they come to the cable cars at the foot of Mt. Chimney. Smoke rises out of the mouth of the volcano and into the air.)_

Ash: Well, there it is, guys.

_(They head inside the station and hop aboard the tram going up the mountain. They start ascending up the mountain.)_

Serena: Hey, Ash, when we get to the top, do you think we could please look around it for a bit?

Ash: Of course, Serena.

_(They continue on up. A few minutes later, the cable car arrives at the top. Everyone gets off of it and start exploring around. A red glow emits from the mouth.)_

Cilan: See anything interesting?

Serena: Nothing yet so far.

_(They keep looking until Iris spots something on the side.)_

Iris: Hey, look at that.

_(They look over to see a rock formation in the shape of a Rapidash and a Ponyta.) _

Ash: That's pretty cool.

Pikachu: Pika.

Bonnie: Yeah. How do you think these were formed?

Clemont: It might've been from past eruptions and the rocks getting worn down.

Bonnie _(understanding)_: Oh, okay.

Dedenne: Dede.

_(They go over to the mouth and look down at the magma bubbling below.)_

Serena: Wow! That magma is really bubbling.

Iris: Oh, yeah. Imagine how hot it'll get from an eruption.

_(They move away from it. We pan down to see the gas bubbles starting to get bigger and the magma's slowing rising. Dissolve back to them continuing on through._ _We pan down to Bonnie, who is glancing away and has a curious look on her face.)_

Cilan: What are you thinking about, Bonnie?

Bonnie: I was just wondering: how exactly does a volcano erupt?

Cilan: Well, it's depends on the minerals found in the magma, as well as certain types of gas.

Bonnie: Okay, what else?

Cilan: That's all I know about it.

Ash: Maybe Siara can explain it better. _(He goes into his backpack, pulls out the Pokepilot, turns it on and calls Siara, who is working on a musical composition.)_

Siara: Oh, hello guys. How's it going?

Cilan: Pretty good, Siara. What kind of music are you writing there?

Siara: It's for a pop rock ballad that's going to be performed on the festival.

Ash: Oh. That's cool.

Siara: It sure will. Well, what are you guys up to?

Clemont: We're getting to Forina by going across Mt. Chimney.

Siara: That's sounds good.

Iris: It is. Bonnie started wondering how volcanoes erupt, so do you know how they do?

Siara: Of course I do. To start off, an eruption usually comes from internal gas pressure. The material that creates the magma has a lot of dissolved gas, which are suspended in it as long as the confining pressure of the rocks that surround it is greater than the vapor pressure from the gas. These gases, also called volatiles, usually consist of elements like water vapor, carbon dioxide, and sulfur dioxide.

_(As she explains, we see the images being animated to the words as she goes on.)_

Iris: Oh, that's really interesting.

Axew _(agreeing)_: Axew.

Siara: That's not all. When the balance between them switches, the gas is allowed to expand and form small gas bubble called vesicles. What happens now is that the bubbles, since they have a lower density than the magma, push out to escape, which also pushes out the magma.

Ash: I see. Well, how violent can an eruption get?

Siara: Well, it usually depends on the content of the gas and the magma's viscosity, or its ability to resist flow. If it has a high viscosity, the gas bubbles will have a much harder time escaping, so they'll push up more magma, resulting in a large eruption. However, if it has a low viscosity, the bubbles escape more easily and it won't erupt as violently.

Bonnie: What else is there?

Siara: The viscosity is determined by the proportion of silicon in the magma, due to its reaction to oxygen. Also, the gas content varies depending on what material is melted to form the magma. In fact, some of the most explosive eruptions have high viscosity and gas levels, while more subdued ones have low gas levels &amp; viscosity. And if that and the gas pressure are low enough, then lava will flow slowly onto the surface.

Serena: Gee. Volcanic eruptions can be pretty powerful.

Siara: Oh, they sure can. One other thing. If a volcano has a certain amount of pressure, it'll start an eruption by launching hot gas, ash and pyroclastic rocks into the air. This is also known as an eruption column.

Iris: That's really amazing.

Siara: Well, how about I show you guys something?

Clemont: Sure thing, Siara.

_(Pan over to the right to a panel showing an image showing various stages of a volcanic eruptions.)_

Siara: You guys up for this?

Ash: You bet we are.

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

Siara: That's the spirit. What are the kinds of gases that are suspended in the magma while under confined pressure?

Ash: Water vapor, carbon dioxide, and sulfur dioxide.

Siara: You got it, Ash. Now, what happens from there?

Clemont: The balance between them shifts and the gas expands, forming vesicles in the process.

Siara: All right, Clemont. And what happens after that?

Iris: The bubbles push out and escape, which causes the magma to be pushed out.

Siara: Very good, Iris. Way to go, guys.

Cilan: Thank you, Siara.

Siara: You're welcome, Cilan. Now, I need to work out this composition. See you guys later.

Clemont: See you, Siara.

_(Ash turns the Pokepilot off and puts it back into his bag.)_

Ash: So, how about we do something before we get going?

Serena: Sure thing, but let's see if the viewers want to do it.

Cilan: Very well, then. _(He glances over to the audience.)_ Are you guys ready for this? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ Oh, all right, then.

_(Dissolve to an image of magma inside a volcano and various points of an eruption.)_

Cilan: All right, here we go. How's the viscosity determined? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for two seconds.)_ By how much silicon is in the magma and how it reacts to oxygen. Very good.

Ash: What do the most explosive eruptions have? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ High viscosity and gas levels. Oh, yeah.

Serena: What happens when the gas pressure's low enough? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.) _The lava will come onto the surface slowly. You got it.

Iris: Finally, what will a volcano launch into the air when it first erupts. _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.) _An eruption column. You got it.

_(Dissolve back to the group and Bonnie casually speaks to the audience.)_

Bonnie: You guys did great.

Dedenne: Dede.

Ash: Well, let's get going guys.

_(They start down to the cable car, when suddenly, the area starts violently rumbling.)_

Ash: What the?

Pikachu: Pika?

_(They look back down and see the magma below rising, really bubbling, a thick cloud of black smoke bellows out of the mouth and the area gets much hotter.)_

All: Uh-oh.

_(They head over to the cable car as quickly as they can, but then a rock on the edge gives way and Ash starts tumbling down.)_

Ash: AAAHHH!

Serena: Oh, no Ash!

Pikachu: Pika, Pika!

_(Ash continues tumbling until he nearly goes over the edge. He looks down to see the rising magma and gets a shocked look on his face. Just then, someone grabs him by the arm.)_

Voice _(O.S.)_: Got you!

_(He looks up and sees… Iris, who is holding on to him.)_

Ash: Thanks, Iris.

_(She helps him climb out. As he does, Ash slowly starts to pass out from the heat exposure. Suddenly, it violently rumbles even more, forcing Iris to lose her grip and Ash falls in.)_

Ash: AHHHH!

Iris: Dragonite, go get Ash!

_(She throws the PokeBall down and Dragonite emerges from it.)_

Dragonite: _(grunts.)_

_(It flies into the mouth as more smoke bellows out. Now, we see Iris looking on with a worried look on her face. Just then, Dragonite flies back up, with Ash in its arms, who has passed out. It places him on the ground,)_

Iris: Thanks, Dragonite.

_(She lifts him up and places him on her shoulder. She starts climbing out. She slips off a bit, but keeps going. Moments later, she gets out and back to the others, who are waiting for them. She lays him out on the ground and breathes with exhaustion.)_

Clemont: That was a really brave thing you did, Iris.

Iris: _(panting.)_ Thanks.

_(Clemont feels Ash's head.)_

Clemont: He's really burning up.

Cilan: We better get going, then.

_(They head down to the cable car. Iris picks up Ash again and starts off, but the area starts rumbles again. Ash slips off Iris's shoulder, but manages to hold on.)_

Serena: Hey, Iris. Do you need help carrying him?

Iris: Yes, I do.

_(Serena picks him up and they both carry him over to the cable car. They get inside and start descending into Forina. Serena and Iris lay Ash out on his back.)_

Bonnie: Is he going to be all right?

_(Serena kneels down to Bonnie and places her hand on Bonnie's shoulder.)_

Serena _(reassuring)_: Don't worry. We've got this.

_(Iris blows air into Ash's mouth, while Serena pushes on his chest. They keep at it for a couple of minutes, until Ash coughs and breathes in. He sits up.)_

Serena &amp; Iris: Ash!

Ash: Oh. What happened?

Cilan: Iris and Serena just saved you.

Ash _(touched)_: Really?

_(He nods his head. A few minutes later, they arrive at the foot of the mountain and dismount from it, entering into Forina. Ash turns over to Serena and Iris.)_

Ash: Hey, Serena &amp; Iris? Thanks for saving me back there.

Iris: You're welcome, Ash.

Serena: Yeah. You would've done the same thing for us.

_(Iris gives Ash a handshake, which he accepts and Serena gives him a hug. They then go on through the forest. A few minutes later, they come a huge tree. Just then, they hear a loud explosion and look up to see Mt. Chimney erupting. Short bursts of glowing lava shoot up into the air. Volcanic ash rains down from it.)_

All _(in awe)_: Whoa!

Pikachu _(in awe)_: Pika!

Dedenne _(in awe)_: Dede!

Axew _(in awe)_: Axew!

Serena: Have you ever seen anything like that?

Ash: No, I haven't.

Cilan: Well, guys, now that we're here, let's have a look around.

_(They all nod in agreement and head on through Forina. Everyone, except Ash and Pikachu, marvel at the unique hoodoos that tower over them. Moments later, they see a group of Linoone and Pansear getting some peaches from a tree, a Beautifly and a Vivillion drinking nectar from flowers, and a Vibrava landing on the tree's trunk. Then, they see a Yanmega flying by a group of Petilil going along.)_

Bonnie: Aw, they're so cute.

Serena: Yeah, they are. Where do you think they're going?

Ash: Who knows? They could be looking for a nice spot to relax in.

_(They continue on through. Just then, Ash's stomach loudly grumbles.)_

Ash: Oh, I guess it's time for lunch.

Serena: Then, let's find a good spot to stop at.

_(They turn over to the audience.)_

All _(casually)_: Thanks, you guys.

Axew: Axew.

Pikachu: Pikachu.  
Dedenne: Dede.

_(Dissolve to moments later, where they're all having lunch near a small creek.)_

Ash: Well, that was an intense episode. Did you enjoy it? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ Oh, okay. We'll see you later, then.

Pikachu: Pika, Pika.

_(They casually wave goodbye to the audience and start eating. We pan up to see the mountains in the distance and a flock of Pidgeot and Pidgeotto flying by. It then fades to black, ending the episode.) _


End file.
